Distributed base stations systems may include base station baseband signal processing functionality and base station control functionality and remote radio heads. Remote radio heads may include radio frequency (RF) transceivers and power amplifiers. In exemplary distributed base station radio systems, digital baseband data is transported between the baseband processing unit located in the host unit and the remotely located radio frequency (RF) transceivers located at the remote units. In exemplary distributed base station radio systems, the baseband processing unit communicates with the remote radio head using channelized Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI) signals and/or Open Base Station Architecture Initiative (OBSAI) signals.